All We Are
by ElizRigs
Summary: After a hard case, Tony runs into Ziva at a pub. Tony & Ziva, One-Shot.


**So...This is my first shot at this. It is very 'M' rated, so if it's not what you're looking for, please click the nice back button on your browser. **

**The case that is mentioned several times isn't really explained, as I didn't think it was very important. Just know that it was a case that upset everybody, especially Ziva. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

The Major Case Response Team watched as the police officer put the guy they'd been chasing for over a week in handcuffs.

There was an awkward silence as the four returned to their desks, relief and anger mixed within each of them.

About 10 minuets passed when Gibbs spoke. "Go home." The three agents looked up at him as he stood from his desk and collected his weapon and jacket.

All three pairs of eyes watched him leave the squad room and head straight to the elevator, undoubtedly to his basement to his boat and bourbon remedy. Tony let out a sigh. He didn't want to build a boat, but he wished he had a remedy as ready as Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He looked at his team mates and studied their faces. Ziva was exhausted, he knew she was. Her eyes were barely open and had dark circles underneath. She continued to write whatever she was writing, probably a strong-worded report. Most of the time, it was hard to read Ziva's thoughts, but Tony found it very easy at the current moment. And it didn't surprise him a bit.

McGee was typing on his computer, a look of disgust on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together as he looked at the screen, and his lips formed a frown. He was mad more than anything.

Tony let out another silent sigh. He knew he needed to be a friend more than a co-worker right now for each of them.

He cleared his throat to catch their attention, and it worked, they both looked over at him. "You guys wanna..." He stopped and looked at Ziva, and then at McGee, "...go get a drink or something?"

Timothy shook his head, "No thanks, Tony. Promised Abby a movie night."

On a normal day, Tony would make a crack about the junior agent and Abby spending so much time together lately. But today wasn't a normal day.

He simply nodded and turned his attention back to Ziva. "What about you, David?"

She shook her head slowly, "No thank you. I am too tired."

"Oh, okay." Tony said softly. He was disappointed, but didn't fight it. He continued to write on past reports that needed to be done.

It was silent again until McGee stood and collected his things, "Goodnight."

Ziva put on a fake smile as he walked by her desk, "Goodnight, Tim."

Tony nodded, "Night."

Silence again. About an hour passed and Tony stood up. He wanted to wait on Ziva, but he was running out of things to do.

"I guess I'm gonna head home then."

She looked up at him and put on another fake smile, "Okay. Have a good night."

He nodded in response as he put on his jacket, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him with her tired eyes, "Yes, Tony, I am fine."

"You want me to wait on ya?"

She smiled, "No, thank you. I am almost done."

"Okay, if you're sure."

She nodded, "Yes. Goodnight, Tony."

"Goodnight." He watched her as she returned to her work. He shook his head and pressed the down button on the elevator. She was _not_ okay.

He walked into his apartment and immediately shed his suit jacket and yanked on his tie. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to his refrigerator, Grabbing a beer, he returned to his living room and looked up at the eight shelves of DVD's on his wall.

Not one, dare say, not even James Bond, sounded remotely appealing. With a deep sigh, he sat down on his couch and grabbed the remote hoping there was something at least decent to watch on cable.

No luck.

He rolled his eyes and pressed the red power button. He became lost in his thoughts and, with the exhausting case combined with the extra long hours, sleep overtook him.

He woke up startled when he heard thunder shake the windows of his apartment. He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes before checking his watch: 19:47.

He briefly thought about ordering a pizza and staying in tonight, but that thought actually bored him. He wanted to get out of the apartment.

About 20 minutes later, he was walking into the nearest pub to his apartment. It wasn't his favorite, but it was a quiet place where he could get a drink and eat a meal, and that sounded perfect.

He walked up to the bar and ordered a burger and a beer, and it wasn't long after that when he heard a familiar voice.

Ziva.

He walked over to her and squinted his eyes in the dim light. "Ziva?"

She looked up, and it was immediately evident to him that she was several mojitos ahead of his one beer. "Tony." The bartender placed another one in front of her and removed her empty glass, "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, went home and got bored _really_ quick." He said, a small smile on his face. She only nodded in response and took a big swig of her new drink. He sat down on the stool beside her, "I thought you said you were too tired for drinks."

She raised and dropped her left shoulder, "I changed my mind." The bartender sat his burger down in front of him along with the ketchup bottle for his fries.

Tony looked up at her, "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head, "No. But I am not hungry."

Tony let out a long sigh, "Ziva, you need some food to soak up some of that alcohol."

"I am fine, Tony."

"Yo, Justin!" Tony replied, ignoring her statement. Justin walked back over to him, "Bring another burger and fries please."

He nodded, "Coming right up."

Tony smiled at his partner, "Problem solved." Ziva rolled her eyes and sipped on her drink again. There was silence between them for a little while until Tony spoke again, "So, are you sure you're okay?"

Ziva let out a heavy sigh, "Yes, I am fine. Why do you insist on asking me that?"

"Thanks." Tony said, in reference to the burger that was just placed in front of Ziva, "Because I know the case really upset you."

"It really upset everyone, Tony."

"Yes it did, but I know that it upset you even more." She picked up a fry and took a small bite. "I mean..."

"I do not want to talk about this." She put her hand up to stop him. He only nodded and took another sip of his beer.

"Okay." He finally said, and took a bite of his burger, "But I'm here when and if you want to talk."

Ziva smiled at him, "I am surprised I understood that."

He chuckled and swallowed his food, "I am too. It was perfectly good English." She responded with another smile, and stared at her briefly, "It's good to see you smile." He said softly .

She couldn't help but smile at him again. She wasn't sure if it was the dim light or the alcohol, but he suddenly was very, very attractive. His long sleeved black shirt was tucked into his jeans that fit his bottom half way too perfectly. She managed to tear her stare away from him and focus on her dinner and drink.

The jukebox changed songs and Tony exclaimed with excitement, food stuffed in his mouth, "I_ love_ this song!" He mumbled. Ziva looked at him, her eyebrows together with confusion. After he swallowed, he began to belt out the chorus. "_Under the boardwalk, out of the sun, under the boardwalk, we'll be having some fun, under the boardwalk, people walking above, under the boardwalk, we'll be making love, under the boardwalk, boardwalk." _He stood from his seat and continued to sing as he held his hand out for Ziva to take, "Come on, Zi, you gotta dance with me."

Ziva didn't have time to answer as he pulled her into the small area reserved for dancing. He put his left arm tightly around her and his right hand rested in the small of her back. Ziva locked her hands behind his head. They moved slowly in step with the music and continued to hold each other tight.

The song ended, but neither person let go. Another slow song started, and Tony continued to move with it. Ziva looked up at him, "You are not going to sing this one?"

He smiled, "No, don't know this one too well. Movies are my thing."

Ziva smiled for a reply, and spoke softly, "I am glad you are here tonight, Tony. It is good to have a friend around."

He nodded, "I agree."

They continued their dancing and talking through the night, until they were forced out because of closing time.

"Thank you, Tony. I had fun tonight." She admitted softly as they stood outside of the pub.

"I did too." Tony said. "I'll take you home." He said, and put his hand in the small of her back, leading her to his car.

"No, thank you. I am okay to drive." She stepped from his reach and he stopped the path to his car.

"Ziva, I know you're not drunk, but you're not totally sober either."

"I have only had four mojiotos, and I did not even finish the last one."

He gave her a look, "Are you sure it was only four? You were drinking them down pretty fast when I got here."

"That was only my second one." He gave her the same look again, "I am fine. I only look like I have had more because I am very tired."

"Another reason to let me drive you," She shook her head again and he sighed, "Ziva, come on. It's no trouble at all to drive you. It's safer that way, and I'll feel better. I'll even come get you in the morning to get your car."

She hated to admit it, but she didn't want the night to end now anyway, and he did make a good point. "Okay." He smiled like he just won a million bucks as he led her to his car again. T

The 20 minute ride to Ziva's house was silent, not a word exchanged between the two. They reached her floor, and Tony guided her out of the elevator. He knew he could've just stayed in the elevator and head back down to his car, but he felt like he needed to make sure she got in her apartment okay.

He also knew he was full of shit. He was not ready to say goodbye, and hoped she wasn't either. "Well, here we are." He said gruffly. She nodded and inserted her key into the door, pushing it open and turning back to Tony.

She assumed that if the door was open, she could move away faster.

Away from temptation.

She couldn't make herself go in. Instead, she leaned against the door frame and looked him up and down.

Tony swallowed hard. He could easily spend hours exploring her curves, but it was the look in her eyes that made it impossible for him to return to the elevator. She was looking at him as if he were the most desirable man she'd ever seen, and his own body pulsed in response.

"Thanks again, Tony." She finally said, breaking the silence. "I have not had fun like this in a long time."

Tony nodded in response, "Same here, Zi." She glanced into her living room and then back up at him.

"You can come in if you would like," Ziva said softly, "It is still fairly early." It was an invitation for more than just drinks, he knew. They both knew.

Tony let out a hard breath and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, hoping she didn't notice his body's instant response to her words. Suddenly visions of her laying across the sheets, her skin warm and smooth, filled his head. He hardened below as he imagined himself filling his hands with her breasts, kissing her softness.

Did he want to stay?

Hell yes.

The only problem was, they worked together, were partners, friends, buddies, pals. She was someone that he trusted with his life every single day, not only as a partner, but as a friend.

Not that a hot night full of sex would ruin that, but he felt he couldn't even chance it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke again, "Forget it." She said quickly, misinterpreting his gesture. She started into her apartment when he grabbed her elbow lightly, "Tony, it is not a good idea, I get it."

"No." He said roughly, stepping closer to her, "That's not it at all." She looked up at him with her deep brown eyes as he continued, "I wouldn't want either of us to regret this tomorrow or the next day or next week. Especially when one of us has had too much to drink."

She removed herself from his grip, and Tony could see the regret in her eyes. "I understand, Tony." She smiled again at him, "It is probably for the best anyway."

He had to be the biggest idiot on the face of the planet to turn down what she was no doubt offering, but he knew from his own experience that casual sex never made him feel better. He was making the right choice.

Better to let her go now and keep his fantasies about whatever might have been.

"Yeah." He managed in the silence. She nodded once and, standing on tiptoe, she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. At least, Tony suspected the kiss was meant for his cheek, but he instinctively turned his head to follow her movement, bring their lips into direct contact.

She stilled for a moment, and Tony realized his hands were at her waist, while hers were on his chest. "I am sorry." She breathed, but something made her press her mouth fully against his.

Ziva just knew he was going to either pull back or push her away, but he was actually kissing her back. She knew she'd had a little too much to drink, but not to much to know exactly what she was doing. And what he was doing, all too well.

A chill went through him, and he made a sound like a half groan. Ziva moved her hands down his strong torso and angled her mouth across his. He didn't resist when she backed him up against the frame of her door, deepening the kiss even further. She couldn't recall a time when a man made her this weak with desire. His arms tightened around her, and Ziva welcomed his heat and strength. She could feel her body blossom underneath his touch.

She wasn't ready when Tony moved his dragged his mouth from hers. "We can't do this." He muttered, but it didn't slow him down as he trailed his lips down her chin and to her throat and her hammering pulse.

Ziva was breathing hard, "Tony, we cannot _not_ do this." She whispered, "Please, I need this."

And she did. She needed to feel connected to someone. To be touched, held, and reminded that she was a desirable woman. It had been way to long. She knew it was partly her own fault, for not allowing herself to open up on dates. Tonight, she wanted more.

She needed this man with his overly good looks and amazing smile to want her as much as she wanted him. Was it possible?

He continued kissing just below her ear as he whispered, "I don't want you to regret this." He breathed.

Ziva moved her neck, allowing him more access. "I know, Tony. But you will be doing me a huge favor if you stay. Please." She moved her hand through his short hair, "Stay."

He didn't argue. He swept her into his arms before she could speak again and carried her into her apartment, closing the door with his foot. He headed straight for her bedroom. He set her onto her feet. She didn't have time to move an inch as he cupped her face and moved his mouth to hers.

"Mmm Ziva." He said softly, "I could kiss you like this all night." He tilt her head back and worked his way down to her throat again, planting soft kisses against her skin, until she shivered with need. Tony gently raised her green shirt over her head and left her before him in just a black bra and jeans. He took a moment to study her before continuing his path.

Ziva felt weak at the knees. There was no doubt in her mind, Tony knew what he was doing. Good thing he was holding her up, or she knew she'd fall on the bed behind her. Tony stopped and looked into her eyes again, "Want me to stop?" She looked back at him, "I mean...we can stop now, I'll go home, and we can forget all about this."

"No, Tony. I want this." She swallowed hard, "I _need _this."

He smiled, "Good. God knows I don't want to stop now."

She smiled back, grabbing his chin and leaning up to him, "Don't." She kissed him again, and her soft lips made him crave even more. He reached behind her and unfastened the clasp of her bra. As he cupped her breasts, Ziva pulled his shirt out of his jeans and began to work on the buttons. As soon as she got it unbuttoned she used her hands to push it off of his strong shoulders, and he let go of her for only an instant to allow the shirt to fall completely off. She used this opportunity to feel his chest again.

Ziva slid her arms around his waist until they were skin to skin, absorbing the feel of him. Tony came up for air and then lowered his mouth and caught her mouth in a kiss so deep she felt it all the way to her toes. When they broke, she breathed hard to catch her breath. "God, Tony. You do that so good."

"Glad you approve." He replied with a small smile on his face.

She didn't object when he backed her up to the bed and pushed her gently down, following beside her.

The bedspread was cool against her back, but Tony's skin was helping to warm it up. When he finally managed to drag his mouth from her soft lips, he slowly worked his way down her throat and over her chest, nuzzling her breasts with his mouth. He unbuttoned her jeans and used both hands to pull them down her legs, tossing them aside along with her shoes.

He tormented first one breast and then the other, ignoring how Ziva twisted below him, her hips moving beneath his. He teased her with his mouth, moving from her breasts to her lower stomach. Breathing hard, she reached for his jeans, "Take those off." She demanded. He smiled and moved off of the bed, watching her move uncomfortably.

"God, Ziva. You're gorgeous." Tony said, crawling back over her and resuming his previous position. He put his hands on her hips and looped his fingers through her panties, continuing his kisses south until he heard her voice.

"Wait." She breathed, and he stopped and looked at her. Was she seriously going to stop him now? So not fair.

"Yeah?" He said, his voice raspy.

She used whatever strength she could find within her body and flipped him over, "My turn."

She said softly.

"Ziva..." He started. She put her finger on his mouth to prevent him from speaking, but he did anyway, talking out of the sides of his mouth, "I wasn't done."

She smiled evilly at him, "Too bad." She pulled his boxers down his legs and tossed them somewhere in her bedroom. She cupped his weight with one hand as she trailed her fingers along the shaft with the other. The head was like a rip plum, and Ziva's mouth watered with the need to taste him. She wasted no time as she leaned forward and ran her tongue lightly over the tip. "Mmm." She murmured, and then took him into her mouth.

Tony groaned, he couldn't help it. She knew how to do _that_. He cupped her face, his thumbs messaged the soft skin behind her ears. She squeezed her thighs together, in effort to contain the throb that was between them.

"Okay, okay." Tony said, but she didn't stop, "Ziva..." He eased her off, "I won't last much longer, and I don't want this to be over."

She smiled, "Guess I have an affect on you." Tony sat up, and reluctantly, she let him take back over as he pushed her onto the mattress.

He looped his fingers into her panties again and drew them slowly down her legs. His warm hand skimmed over her stomach and lower, urging her legs apart so that he could cup her. Ziva couldn't help but press upwards, urging more contact.

"Ziva." He breathed. He circled a finger over her clitoris, but it wasn't enough. Ziva moaned. She wanted more.

The man was practically torturing her, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Tony, now, please." She whispered.

"Soon, Zi. Soon." He replied. Tony leaned down between her and covered her with his mouth. Ziva gasped and her body just about came off the mattress. He put his hands on her hips and held her there. He continued laving her with his tongue and lips, sucking and licking until she couldn't take any more. She weakly pushed at his shoulders.

"Stop Tony." She breathed. Tony smiled and crawled over her again, bracing himself with hands on both sides of her. "If you're sure..." He started, but was cut off by her voice.

"Now, Tony." She said, her voice raspy. "Go now." She wrapped her arms around his waist and urged him closer to her. He positioned himself and she arched upwards to meet him, unable to wait any longer. He surged forward until he filled her completely. He paused for a long minute and then began to move, slowly and then faster in a series of bone-melting strokes.

Wanting more, she flipped them over and moved quicker. She rocked her hips, slow at first, but then faster and faster, needing more from him. She continued until they were both getting incredibly close, "Look at me." Tony managed to say. Ziva obeyed and looked him in the eye. As he reached his own climax, their gazes were locked until with a last shudder of pleasure, he smiled into her eyes and tugged her until she lay on his chest.

He pressed his lips against her forehead and drew lazy circles on her arm. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, after her breathing slowed. She looked up at him and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I am fine." She said, "Thank you, Tony."

"No regrets, then?"

Ziva raised herself on her elbow to look at him. "Absolutely no regrets." She replied, and then sank back onto the bed, snuggling even closer to him.

"Good." He replied. "I'm always here if you need me, Zi." She looked at him again, "For anything." She smiled at him.

"I know, Tony." She kissed him again, "You always have been."

**Review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
